Bachelorettes
Bachelorettes & Bullets is the eighteenth episode of Season One and thus the 18th overall of Hart of Dixie. Summary LEMON'S BACHELORETTE PARTY / JUSTIN HARTLEY GUEST STARS - Zoe (Rachel Bilson) makes a romantic connection with one of her patients, Jesse (guest star Hartley), and accepts his invitation to lunch. Lemon (Jaime King) agrees to let Magnolia (guest star Claudia Lee) plan her bachelorette party as long as she follows Lemon's strict instructions, but Magnolia has some more "interesting" plans in store for her big sister. Wade (Wilson Bethel) plans a hunting trip for George's (Scott Porter) bachelor party. Cress Williams also stars. Patrick Norris directed the episode written by executive producer Donald Todd. Cast Main Cast *Rachel Bilson as Zoe Hart *Scott Porter as George Tucker *Jaime King as Lemon Breeland *Cress Williams as Lavon Hayes *Wilson Bethel as Wade Kinsella Secondary Cast *Tim Matheson as Brick Breeland *Claudia Lee as Magnolia Breeland Recurring Cast *Eric Pierpoint as Harold Tucker *Clora Tucker *Deborah S. Craig as Shelley Ng *Kaitlyn Black as AnnaBeth Nass *Brandi Burkhardt as Crickett *Mallory Moye as Wanda *Ross Philips as Tom Long Guest Cast *Gary Cole as Ethan Hart *Justin Hartley as Jesse Kinsella Soundtrack Notes/Trivia *This episode is the big reveal of Lavon and Lemon's previous relationship Episode Title Cultural References Quotes Wade Kinsella: "It's called 'locked and loaded'. 'Cause we got guns, and we're going to be drunk." Zoe laughs Wade Kinsella: "Shut up." ---- Zoe Hart: "Lunch with a ninja? One more thing I can check off my bucket list." ---- Magnolia Breeland: "I promise you, it will be the most boring weekend you could ever imagine." Lemon Breeland: "Oh, perfect!" ---- George Tucker: "Okay, I need to talk to someone, because if it's not medical or mental, I saw Lemon kissing Lavon last night." ---- George Tucker: "Thank you. I didn't know who else I could trust to talk to." ---- Tom Long: "Why do you want to shoot living things?" Wade Kinsella: "Shooting dead ones isn't that sporting, Tom." ---- Zoe Hart: "Time got away from me, which is weird, because it usually moves painfully slow in Bluebell." ---- Zoe Hart: "I really do want to eat, but first can you give me a ride to Lemon Breeland's house?" Jesse Kinsella: "Let me guess, so you can stay out of her business, too?" ---- Zoe Hart: "Great bus." Lemon Breeland: "This is awkward, because...you weren't invited." ---- Zoe Hart: "Lemon, that's the problem. Lavon went hunting with George." Lemon Breeland: "Oh, no. What a bad day this has turned out to be." ---- Zoe Hart: "No one needs that many gardeners. No matter how high-maintenance that property is." ---- Jesse Kinsella: "You know, I sort of feel bad, 'cause all I got you is a flower." ---- Wade Kinsella: "No, I mean why are you with my brother?" Jesse Kinsella: "Hi, Wade." Zoe Hart: "Oh, you have got to be kidding me." ---- Zoe Hart: "How could you not tell me that Jesse was Wade's brother?" ---- Zoe Hart: "Oh, I'm sorry that your affair is inconveniencing you." ---- Wade Kinsella: "Yeah, its been almost an hour since I heard about what a war hero you are." ---- Lavon Hayes: "But she shut me down. This was all on me." Lemon Breeland: "That's not true. George...George, we need to talk." ---- Zoe Hart: "This may be the worst first date I've ever had." ---- Wade Kinsella: "I could have fought, too. I stayed because somebody had to." ---- Lavon Hayes: "Maybe this is like an enchanted forest...only the opposite." ---- George Tucker: "Oh, so you felt unloved?" Lemon Breeland: "Yes!" George Tucker: "Well, I loved you!" ---- Zoe Hart: "I can't always stay out of other people's business, but when I can, I probably should." Jesse Kinsella: "Yeah...yeah, probably." ---- Wade Kinsella: "You walked in, you can walk out." Tom Long: "Yeah, but there's a bear out there!" Wade Kinsella: "Good point...see you back in town, Tom." ---- George Tucker: "Zoe, you lied to me." Zoe Hart: "Yes, I did, and I'm really sorry." Gallery 00651730118.jpg 0065167064a.jpg 0065165098e.jpg 0065163061d.jpg 006516907e5.jpg 006516604bf.jpg 006516407e1.jpg 006516208c6.jpg 00651740a8e.jpg 00651720b02.jpg 00651710e21.jpg 00651700e59.jpg 00651680f1e.jpg 00651610a1c.jpg Links Category:Episode Category:Season One Episodes